Everything Bad Happens To Everyone
by Thekarmaofitall23
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are thrown into the world of Misfits.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach or Misfits, I'm not that cool. _

_So this story will be written by me, my friend Salim (he doesn't have a fanfiction account) and my other friend Aneesa (neither does she) will be giving us good ideas for this fic. I how you guys like it and I hope we stayed in character. Especially Grimmjow, I had to write most of his lines and I find it reallllyy hard to stay in character with him. The rest of the characters my friend Salim wrote there lines and shit. (Nathan, pfft. I couldn't portray him to save my own life but I did write a lot of Ichigo's lines too). Bottom line I hope you guys like it, enjoy! :D _

* * *

As Ichigo and Grimmjow fight to the death to settle their differences, a dimensional portal opens up and swallows the two swordsmen. After what seemed to be mere seconds, it opens up again and spits them out.

Ichigo and Grimmjow fell from the sky, both forgetting they can actually stop in mid air and levitate. Ichigo landed on his face while his body was twisted into a very uncomfortable positon. As for Grimmjow, he landed on his hands and feet, like a cat would when it fell off the bed or something high.

Ichigo groaned and rolled on his back, coughing harshly.

"What did you do now, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said, he stood up, glaring at Ichigo.

"Hey, how is this my fault!" Ichigo hissed, slowly standing up, returning the glare.

"You're a shinigami! That's all the explanation I need! You know about the world of the living more than I do, carrot top!" He growled, grabbing Ichigo by his robes.

"Don't call me carrot top!" Ichigo yelled angrily, yanking Grimmjow's hands away from his robes.

"Well it doesn't matter where we are, I'm going to kill you!" The blue haired arrancar leered, his lips twisted into a sadistic grin. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it.

"Woah, wah dah fook is goin' on heeah?" Said an unknown voice. The two look below them, and notice four young human adults relaxing on the roof of the building they were on top of.

The person who yelled asking what was happening was a white woman with her dirty blond hair in a ponytail wearing an orange jumpsuit. The other three looked up too, with the obvious expression of being confused on their faces. The other girl was dark-skinned and had curly brown hair, with an above average amount of make-up on, painting her nails. She had her jumpsuit zipped down low enough to show cleavage and her pink laced bra.

The other two were male, a pale-skinned one who was holding a book, laying down in a corner, who, every now and then pushed the side of his short, black, bowl-like hair down. The last male had black skin, who had the upper part of his jumpsuit tied around his waist and looked like he just finished exercising.

"What the hell? You can see us?" Questioned Ichigo.

"No shiet I cawn," replied Kelly, the dirty blond.

"How can these mesely humans see us? This is all your fault," proclaimed Grimmjow.

"Nothing is my fault!" Scolded Ichigo, who's getting annoying.

"You know what? Who cares? Let's just get to it, shall we?"

Grimmjow was about to pounce on Ichigo who was about to unsheath his sword, when the door slammed open a few feet away.

"Guys, some crazy bitch just hit me with a car," a boy with curly, black hair yelled, wearing the same jumpsuit as the others, walking onto the roof.

The boy, Nathan, then noticed the two strange looking guys at the corner of the roof.

"Who the hell are these freaks?"

Both the shinigami and arrancar spanned there heads to the new voice, seeing the boy that had just spoken walking toward the group of humans.

"Who are you calling a freak?" Grimmjow growled, glaring at the human boy.

"I thought it was obvious, you twat."

"You have no right to speak to me like that, do you know what I am capable of, human?" He spanned, narrowing his eyes dangerously, turning his body to face him completely.

"Grimmjow! Stop drawing attention to yourself from the living!" Ichigo yelled.

"You stay out of it carrot top!" Grimmjow hissed.

"No, Carrot Top, it's okay, this twat doesn't seem so bad."

"...my name is not Carrot Top!" yelled an annoyed Ichigo.

Ichigo makes an irritated face and replies, "I swear I'm about to let Grimmjow kill you... My name is Ichigo."

Nathan starts laughing, succumbing into tears. "Ichigo? Haha, what kind of fucking name is that?"

Ichigo's face begins to turn red with anger. He begins to reach for his zanpakuto, and remembers he isn't allowed to harm mortal humans.  
Grimmjow senses Ichigo and looks behind to see him fuming with anger and was about to release his zanpakuto but had stop himself from attacking the human.

The blue haired man, grinned, "See you wanna kill him too."

"Go ahead, prick'll come back anyway," sighed Curtis, the darker male.

"Woah there buddy, you'd let them kill me?" Whimpered Nathan.

"Will it fooking mattah Nathan? Yuh still gonna cawm back anyweh," yelled Kelly.

"I still feel the fucking pain!" Screamed Nathan.

"What do you mean he'll come back?" Questioned Ichigo.

"The wanker's immortal," scoffed Alisha as she continued to paint her toenails.

"A bount? I thought we got rid of all of them?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Bounts? Aren't they the experiments that went wrong a long time ago in the Soul Society?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yea, and a couple of months ago we killed each and every last one of them. So how are there able to be more?" Ichigo replied.

"Don't ask me, I only know that because I heard Aizen talking 'bout it," Grimmjow muttered.

"And they're still talking bullshit," remarked Nathan.

"I've had it! I'm going to rip this human into shreds!" Grimmjow growls, sonidos towards Nathan.

The sound of swords colliding rang through out the roof. Ichigo had blocked Grimmjow's attacked towards the boy.

"I will not allow you to kill him, he is still _human_... I think, but either way you're not killing him Grimmjow!" Ichigo yells pressing his weight into his sword, pushing Grimmjow back.

A murderous grin plastered onto the arrancar's face. "So our fight continues!" He yelled excitedly, grinning widely, adrenaline coursing throughout his veins. He stepped back and swung again, aiming for Ichigo's head.

Ichigo jumped out the way, landing on thin air. "You never quit do you?" He growled.

"Bloody hell! If you're going fight, take it somewhere else, we're getting tired of seeing dead people every fucking day," said Curtis.

They ignored Curtis and continued to fight. Grimmjow grins as he swings his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks each attack. Ichigo shunpos behind Grimmjow and try's to cut him. But Grimmjow instantly turns around and blocks the attack by grabbing on to the blade. He then kicks the shinigami in the stomach, sending him flying down. The impact of the kick caused Ichigo's body to make an indent on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kelly and Nathan panickly scream.

The Misfits immediately stopped whatt they were doing and approached the hole Ichigo created and then looked at Grimmjow's terrifying expression in awe.

"What kind of fucking shit is happening?" Panicked Alisha.

Suddenly a minor rumble shakes the ground that the five convicts step on. Slowly out of the hole, Ichigo ascends with a dark, angry expression on his face, ready to fight back.

Ichigo puts his right hand on the left part of his forehead and slowly lowers it, where dark red streaks follow his finger movements. Suddenly a white mask with red markings appears on Ichigo's face, with his eyes turning black and his pupils yellow.

Ichigo gives off a content growl, scaring the convicts with this devilish transformation.

Nathan begins backing up slowly, going for the door while the others are in shock at what they're witnessing.

"Now the fight really begins!" Grimmjow yells excitedly.

Ichigo starts his first strike, as he dashes towards Grimmjow, but as he gets closer towards the Arrancar, he vanishes, leaving Grimmjow surprised.  
Ichigo reappears right behind him and attempts to slash Grimmjow, but he retaliates at the last second and defends himself.

"How the fuck did he dissapear and reappear like that?" wondered Alisha.

"You don't think they've recieved these abilities from the storm, do you?" Questioned Simon, the quiet, pale boy.

"Are you crazy? The storm never gave us or anyone else more than one power, these guys have so many, like they're not from this world!" responded Curtis.

Grimmjow grunted, as Ichigo's blade came down hard onto his. He skidded across the air, trying to regain the control again but it became harder, as Ichigo's strength increased. The young shinigami disappeared and reappeared at Grimmjow's side, slashing his arm in a swift movement. Blood gushed out of the newly formed wound, soaking through the arrancar's white jacket. He hissed in pain, gripping his shoulder tightly, hunching his back slightly.

"Damn," Grimmjow muttered, rage fogging his features.

Grimmjow's blood splatters on Nathan's head and his tacky orange jumpsuit. Nathan begins to run around the roof, screaming in horror.

"Bluhdy hell, shut dah fook up Nathan!" Demanded Kelly. He didn't pay much attention to Kelly as his yelling drowned her voice out. He continued to rub the blood off his hair and face, but never focused on where he was running toward. As he finally looked forward to see where he was going, it was too late. He accidently had ran to the edge of the roof and began falling off.

"_Shiiiiiit_!" He screamed on the top of his lungs as he was falling towards the cement ground. Finally, Grimmjow couldn't take enough of the constant bickering of Nathan as it was distracting him from his fight. He punches Ichigo into a wall and lunges to Nathan's direction but stops immediately when he notices that he's falling to his death. And as Grimmjow notices this, so does Kelly, Alisha, Simon, and Curtis.

Just before they look down the roof, they hear a sudden '_splat_' and then proceed to see Nathan's deceased body on the bottom ground, with blood all around him.

Grimmjow begins laughing in joy over his death, commenting "_Ahahahaha!_ Finally we're rid of him. Kurosaki!"

Grimmjow looks toward the spot he sent Ichigo flying toward. "Huh? Where did he go?"

Grimmjow sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure above him and looks up. "Getsuga... Tensho!" Ichigo yells. He swings his Zanpakuto, thinking his attack would be released, but nothing happens. Grimmjow takes the opportunity and dashes toward Ichigo. He expands his hand to charge his Cero, and soon after releases it, but like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, nothing happens.

"What... what the fuck? My Cero isn't working," Grimmjow remarks.

Back on the ground, Nathan gets back up due to his immortality.

"For fuck's sake, I think this power comes with an increased vulnerability to death or some shit." As he gets back up to return to the roof, he feels something mushy-like in his behind.

"Fucking hell! I'm going to fucking start wearing diapers from now on. And this blood is still on me? My next death better not be because of this twat's AIDS."

* * *

_review please? we do enjoy feedback! ^.^ _


End file.
